Dave & Nina's Secret
by KittyKurtLove
Summary: Something happens to Mover Dave and Nina that changes their lives forever...
1. Dave & Nina's Secret

The Imagination Movers had been solving problems for months with the help of their neighbor, Nina. Not only had Nina helped them solve many problems, they had also become good friends with her outside of the Idea Warehouse.

On this particular day, it was Nina's family reuinion. Mover Dave had agreed to go with her so that she wouldn't be too terribly bored with her Borovian family. Within an hour, she and Dave were bored to tears.

"Nina. Why don't you and I pack a picnic lunch and hike up to that cave and the end of that hiking trail?" Dave asked.

Nina looked thrilled. "Dave! That sounds great!"

30 minutes later, the two of them were on their way to the cave. A short while later they were there.

They spread a blanket out on the floor of the cave and unpacked their picnic basket. A few minutes later, they heard a low rumbling sound.

"Dave? What was that?" whispered Nina.

Before Dave even had time to answer, the entrance to the cave was covered in rocks.

Dave looked at Nina. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that it was a rock slide." He jumped up and ran to the cave entrance. It was useless. The rocks were packed tight. He couldn't move them.

"No worries, Nina. We got our phones." He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. No signal. Nina was quiet.

"We're trapped," she said.

MEANWHILE IN NEW ORLEANS

"Alright guys. I'm freaking out now," Mover Rich said to the other Movers, Smitty and Scott. " Dave _always_ answers his cell phone."

"Chillax, Rich," Scott said, looking up from his Mr. Burro arcade game. "They're probably having a blast with Knit-Knots and the rest of Nina's family."

"You're right Scott. I'm being too protective."

IN A CAVE

"Dave. It's been almost five hours." Nina said. "You're not going to be able to move those rocks. You might as well face it. We're going to be in forever."

"No we're not, Nina!" Dave yelled. "We're getting out!"

Nina started crying. Dave walked over to the bench where she was sitting. "I'm sorry, Nina."

"It's not you, Dave. I just keep thinking about things that will never get to happen. No more Idea Emergencies, no more songs, and you and I will never get to..." She stopped herself.

"Never get to what?"

"Never mind."

"Well, you know, it's getting late. We might as well try to get some sleep. We'll need to sleep on the bench together for body heat. It'll get cold in here tonight."

Dave and Nina laid down on that tiny bench.

"Goodnight, Dave."

"'Night, Nina."

Nina closed her eyes. Dave put his hand on the side of her head. A second later, she felt Dave's lips on her lips. She kissed him back.

The next morning, Dave woke up before Nina. He heard people outside the cave talking. He sat straight up.  
"Nina wake up! Nina, listen, its-"

Nina recognized the voice too. "Rich!"

The two of them started yelling for Rich. Soon he heard them and called the fire department. While the rescuers were working on getting them out, Dave pulled Nina over to a corner of the cave.

"Nina, what are we going to do when we get out?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You know I love you. But people would kill us for dating. There's such a big age difference."

"It's not that big."

"Nina, I'm 30; you're 19."

"So?"

"So, let's keep it a secret from the Movers for a while, Ok?"

"Alright."

Soon they were out. Things went back to normal in the Warehouse. Rich, Smitty and Scott didn't suspect a thing. Yet.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Stuck In The Idea Warehouse

STUCK IN THE IDEA WAREHOUSE

It had been a long day of solving problems in the Idea Warehouse. Movers Dave, Smitty, Rich and Scott, and their neighbor, Nina, had stayed late to finish up some work.

Just as they were headed for the door, a news flash came on the radio.

"This just in," the announcer was saying, "Stay inside. This extreme storm is pushing cars off the road everywhere, and the rain in making sight almost impossible. I repeat, stay indoors!"

Smitty turned to look at Nina, who was already freaking out. "Nina, looks like none of us are going anywhere tonight."

"But, Smitty, I have so much work to do for the newspaper..." Nina complained.

Scott added, "And Mr. Burro Puppet is home all alone!"

Dave added, "And I have a pizza in the oven!"

Rich added, "And I think I left my beat box on!"

"I think we have a problem," sighed Scott.

"Guys!" said Smitty from across the room. "It's not just a problem...it's an- Oh. Sorry. Off the clock. It's kind of a habit."

Nina was pacing around the Think Tank. "What are we going to do?"

"We don't have much choice," Rich said as he sat down on the couch. "We have to spend the night here."

"Ok. But where will we sleep?" she replied.

Dave and Scott looked at each other. "SLEEPING BAGS!"

So Dave and Scott ran the the Sleep Room and grabbed five sleeping bags. They lined them up in the floor. So after a few minutes they decided to go to sleep.

After Nina could hear Rich and Smitty breathing slowly, and Scott snoring (loudly) she crawled across the room to Dave's sleeping bag. He was awake, just like she knew he would be.

"Hola, Nina."

"Hi, Dave."

Nina leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Do you think the guys are really asleep?"

"Hard to tell. Let's go somewhere else."

"Where?"

"The Relaxation Room!"

Nina and Dave left the Think Tank.

Rich, Smitty and Scott jumped up.

Scott looked weirded out. "I knew something was up between those two!"

"Come on. Let's go find them."

MEANWHILE IN THE RELAXATION ROOM

Dave opened the door to the RR and walked over to a hammock. He laid down, put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Nina very quietly walked over to him. She kissed him, then crawled into the hammock with him. A while later, they stood up, ready to go back to the Think Tank. Just as they were in the middle of a major lip lock, the door to the Relaxation Room swung open. Smitty, Rich and Scott stood in the doorway. Seeing Nina and Dave's embrace they gasped.

Scott pointed his finger at them and sad "Ah ha!"

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Good For You!

Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long...writers block and all that. And before anyone says anything, I know the story is moving way too fast. The way it was originally written was a long slower and longer, but it uses the guys real names and such, and I don't want to get in any trouble. So here ya go. Chapter 3! Enjoy!

Seeing Dave and Nina's embrace, Scott pointed at them and said "Ah ha!"

Nina and Dave jumped out of the hammock. Nina hid behind Dave.

"Guys, I can explain-" Dave began.

"What's there to explain, Dave?" Rich smiled. "I think you and Nina might possibly be dating."

"Wait a minute! So you guys don't care?" Nina had come out from her hiding spot.

"I don't see why we would..." Smitty said as he and Rich turned and left the relaxation room.

"You two kids have fun." Scott said with a smile as he closed the door behind him.

Dave and Nina stared at each other. Maybe that picnic wasn't such a bad idea after all!

Hey! I said it was a chapter! I didn't say how long (or good) it would be! But don't worry; the story doesn't end here! He he he he...


	4. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

"Dave, what in this world are you doing?" Nina asked from the doorway, where she stood with her hands on her hips. "I told you to come help me prepare the ham!"

Standing up, Dave carefully hung his old blue jumpsuit back in the closet. "Sorry Nina. I was just looking at this thing. I kinda miss those days, don't you?"

"Yes, Dave, I do. And that is exactly why I want your help with the ham! Rich, Scott and Smitty will be here in less than two hours. This will be the first time they've ever been to our house, and I want to make a good impression! Now move!"

Nina playfully hit Dave in the back of the head. She stood in the kids' playroom, staring at the wall. Suddenly she cocked her head to the side. Was that a doorbell? So soon? She ran downstairs as fast as humanly possible. She opened the front door and saw...her son.

"Dean! Why are you outside?" She asked as she drug the snow covered boy inside.

"Emily told me to go get the mail, then locked the door behind me," he whimpered.

"Oh...well...go change clothes. The Mov- I mean- the guys will be here soon. Go!" As Dean ran upstairs, Nina went to find her oldest child. She found the 8 year old reading a magazine on the couch.

"Emily, what did I tell you about locking your brother out?"

"You told me to never do it..."

"Is it going to happen again?"

"No..."

"Good."

Nina went to the kitchen. Dave was cutting pineapple to go around the ham, although most of it was going in his mouth. She checked everything quickly. So far everything was going smoothly. Well! Maybe this was going to be an accident free Christmas eve!

*2 HOURS LATER*

The doorbell rang. Nina ran to the door.

"Rich! Scott! Smitty! It's so good to see you guys again!"

"Hey, you too, Nina. And Merry Christmas!" Rich said as he hugged her.

Nina hugged Scott and Smitty, too. She stood back, and looked at them. They'd changed so much since their days in the Warehouse!

Scott's hair had been cut long ago. It was now short, spiky, and blonde. Smitty's hair was longer now. It had more of a Zac Efron style to it.

But Rich looked exactly the same.

After dinner, the five of them sat around, talking.

"Guys, don't you ever miss the good old day?" Rich asked.

Scott looked up from his book. "Yeah. I do. I'd love to go back to the Warehouse. Just to see what's being done with it now."

"Yeah. It'd be fun!" Dave said, immediately jumping up. "I really miss that place."

Nina burst his bubble. Guys, the Warehouse is such a long way away now. We could never just up and go like that. We all have jobs. Dave, you couldn't leave your restaurant for that long. And Rich, you martial arts school. Smitty's guitar shop would need him, and Scott, you know you wouldn't leave your burro farm for that long."

The guys sighed. Nina was right. Or was she?

Nina looked at Smitty. He had that "deep in thought" look on his face.

"Smitty, what are you thinking."

"I was thinking, that we might just have one last Idea Emergency to solve."

Author's note:

Yes yes. I know. I said that this was going to be the last one. But then I got this really cool idea! It might take a while, but I have another Mover story in the works! Stay tuned...


End file.
